Shag the Girl
by FailingWriter
Summary: Pure Ariel/Eric smut, M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first ever smut fanfiction so please leave me a review telling me how to improve it if you have the time, thanks. This is actually a kind of practise for my major Tangled fanfic so I can get feedback here and then use that to write better smut in my longer Tangled fic so please give me feedback that would be such a great help. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Eric sat opposite Ariel in the small boat that they had taken out into the lagoon. He stared at her and sighed happily. She was so beautiful.

'Do you recognise this place?' he asked.

'Of course,' replied Ariel. 'It's where we went after our day out and Sebastian sang that song for us.'

'I was going to kiss you.'

'I know,' said Ariel blushing slightly. 'But then the boat got knocked over.'

That would have been the perfect kiss, thought Eric wistfully.

They brushed past the dangling leaves of the willow and passed out of sight from any potential onlookers from the shore. Eric put down his oars and leant back slightly. There was a slight silence broken only by the slight sound of splashing as Ariel ran her hand through the water. Slowly Eric dipped his hand into the water and ran it along the side of the boat until he touched the tips of her fingers. He looked up to see if she felt it. She hadn't reacted. He guessed that was good. Suddenly he felt her fingers wrap around his own. He looked up again at Ariel. She was looking at him expectantly. He leaned in and she mimicked his action. He raised his other hand brushed away the stray strand of hair that had fallen across her face. He felt her hand touch his knee. He then cupped the back of her head in his hand and pulled her in closer. Her eyes were closed. Slowly he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Their lips gently brushed together in a soft caress for several seconds. Then, instinctively, Eric ran his hand down her body to her waists and pulled her towards him. As he did this he felt her hand wrap round his shoulder. The kiss deepened and Eric felt Ariel's lips open slightly. He imitated her and soon he found her tongue exploring the recesses of his mouth. She was obviously eager.

Eric then realised Ariel had let go of his other hand and was running her fingers through his hair. This gave him a free hand with which he could explore her beautiful body. First he ran it through her long, red hair copying her action. Then he moved it down and felt one of her breasts. His hand moved to cup it gently. It was small but firm and perky. He squeezed it slightly eliciting a short gasp from Ariel. He could feel her nipple under the fabric and caught it between his fingers. Ariel gave another small gasp and bit the bottom of his lip in revenge.

Eric was pretty hard now and his large member was becoming more and more conspicuous in his trousers. He felt Ariel's hand slowly run up his leg, brushing it slightly as she went. However, instead of touching or grasping Eric's shaft her hand continued upwards towards his chest. He felt her arms tugging at the bottom of the shirt he was wearing and, realising her intention, he helped her by taking it off himself. Ariel looked at Eric's torso. It was well defined and muscly. She placed a hand on one of his pectorals, taking in his deep strength. Meanwhile Eric had his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her briefly for permission and when she acquiesced he pulled down the shoulder straps of the dress exposing Ariel's breasts to his full view. They were actually quite big- bigger than they had felt under the fabric of her dress anyway. Eric took one in each hand and softly rubbed each hardened nipple causing Ariel to moan softly.

'You didn't wear any undergarments today?' asked Eric playfully.

'I did down there,' replied Ariel, pointing to the area between her legs. 'But up here no'

She placed her hands on top of Eric's and then leaned in and kissed him again. The kiss was passionate and fiery. Eric could tell she desperately wanted more. With that knowledge in mind he removed one of his hands from her breast and instead moved it down to the small of her back where he began to make small circles. Then he moved his hand still further downwards and grabbed the cheeks of her backside. Ariel in the meanwhile had traced a little path with her hand down Eric's muscly chest until she reached the tip of his trousers. There she nimbly undid his laces and dived a hand inside. Eric gasped as she took his manhood in her hand. She slowly started to rub her hand up and down his large shaft. Eric was moaning now. Seeing how much pleasure he was feeling Ariel pushed his trousers further down his body and begun to rub his member more freely, increasing the speed. As Eric began to moan her name in pleasure she slid down his body and began to lick the tip of his phallus. She heard Eric gasp and felt his hands go to her hair. Slowly she opened her mouth and covered the top of Eric's large manhood with her saliva. She could feel Eric's hands grabbing her hair and forcing her further down onto his member. Slowly she rocked her head up and down. Eric was thrashing about a little in his agonising pleasure and after a short while cried out for her to stop before he came. Ariel obliged though not before licking the last bit of precum of the top of his shaft.

After the intense pleasuring Ariel had given him, Eric was determined to outdo her. Grabbing her waist, he ripped off the rest of the dress that was clinging to Ariel's now sweaty body. Then, with one hand still clasping her buttocks, he dived into her panties. The area his hand felt was intensely wet as was the undergarment covering it. Brushing her slit slightly with his hand made Ariel give out a satisfying gasp. Eric then lay Ariel back in the boat and began to rub her clitoris with his hand, slowly at first but then gaining in speed. Ariel threw her head back at the pleasure she was feeling and moaned Eric's name. Suddenly he stopped and she felt her panties being dragged down her thighs. She lifted her legs so as to make it easier for their removal and to therefore speed Eric along with his mission. After Eric had successfully removed her panties he returned to rubbing her wet clitoris. Then he pushed one of his fingers inside of Ariel's hole. Ariel gave a half squeal half moan at the sensation caused by Eric's finger. Eric could feel how tight she was and by the sounds she was making he guessed she was feeling the result of her tightness. Her enjoyment turned him on and he pushed a second finger inside. He then began to quicken his pace, driving his fingers in and out. He was feeling incredibly horny himself now so he began to rub his free hand up and down his large member. He felt Ariel's hands clasp the back of his head and run her fingers through his hair. Suddenly he felt her pushing down on his head, forcing him down towards her vagina. He understood what she wanted and dived in with his tongue. He first of all just licked around it, teasing her. Then, not wanting to torture her anymore, he slowly licked all the way up her vagina causing Ariel to yell out. His tongue went slowly in and out of her tight hole. Ariel was bucking about beginning to lose control as Eric went faster and faster. She was awash with feelings of euphoria. He could feel her about to climax. Suddenly her thighs were gripping him in an iron grasp as her body had waves of pleasure wash up and down it. She yelled out his name and dug her nails into his shoulder. As the pleasure subsided Eric freed himself from between her thighs. Her cries and her enjoyment had made him unbearably hard and now he positioned his mighty member next to her entrance ready to plunge in. He looked at Ariel for permission. Her chest was still heaving but she gave him a nod and lay back.

Ariel was feeling slightly nervous about this. Eric was so big and her private area so small and tight that she wasn't sure he would fit. And even if he did wouldn't it hurt unbearably?

'Relax,' said Eric calmly.

'I'm trying to,' replied Ariel although she couldn't keep the anxiousness out of her voice. 'I'm sorry.'

'Oh don't worry. If you don't want to then we can-'

'No I want to I'm just a little scared that's all.'

'Well would you like me to go slowly then, let you adjust to it so it won't hurt?'

Ariel nodded gratefully. Eric then lowered his head and kissed her reassuringly. Then, slowly, as he had promised, he pushed his manhood inside her. Ariel gasped. Eric looked at her, concernedly. He was about to withdraw but Ariel told him to stay. After a while the pain subsided and it began to feel pleasurable. Eric slowly began to rock backwards and forwards, in and out. Ariel was biting her lip trying to stop herself from screaming as Eric increased the pace. Eric was beginning to lose control. He'd promised to go slowly but a haze of lust had descended as he frantically plunged his cock into her tight hole. She was moaning his name over and over again. He needed her badly. He pulled her up close to him and passionately kissed her, all the while thrusting into her, harder and faster each time. Her nails dug into his back and she began to scream in pleasure. Eric could feel himself close to coming. He began to yell out Ariel's name combined with various curses. Ariel could feel herself start to tighten causing each of Eric's movements to become stronger. Neither of them could hold it any more.

With the loudest scream yet Ariel felt her walls clamp down onto Eric's manhood. Waves and waves of pleasure hit her. Eric couldn't hold back any longer and he felt himself empty his load into her womanhood with a moan. Her body fell onto his as they lay there, both still feeling the aftershock of the intense pleasure they had felt. After a while Eric looked up at her, his now flaccid cock still in her hole.

'That was amazing,' he panted, still out of breath from his exertions.

Ariel giggled and then sighed happily as she laid her head onto Eric's strong chest.

'Thank God Sebastian wasn't there to see that,' she said after a while.

'I don't know, he would have made a nice song out of it,' joked Eric.

'A very nice song,' replied Ariel sleepily.

'What should it be called?'

Ariel was a silent for a moment and then replied 'Shag the girl.'


	2. Chapter 2

So I wasn't originally intending to write two chapters to this story but after the mixed reception to the last chapter I thought another one was called for. Thank you to everyone who wrote a review or contacted me. The general consensus was that I needed to focus more on their sensations and what they feel so I have made a conscious effort to try and do that. However, this is only my second attempt so even with added focus I may have failed to do that. Please do leave a review with any thoughts you have on how successful this was and how I can improve, I really appreciate the feedback. Anyway, I've rambled on too long- thank you for reading and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Ariel rested her head on Eric's chest and breathed in deeply. Mixed in with the salty sea air was the familiar musky scent of her Prince. She smiled a little and looked up at him. He was staring out to sea, obviously lost in thought. She wondered what he was thinking about and was about to ask him thus, but in the end decided not to and maintained the silence. A few minutes past simply like this, with the two of them lying on the beach with Ariel wrapped in Eric's strong arms.

After a while Eric glanced down at Ariel and smiled. Then, after planting a chaste kiss on her lips, he said, 'I think we should be getting back.'

Ariel pouted cutely, showing her disapproval. 'Do we have to?' she moaned.

'Yes, we do. Otherwise Grimsby will send me to bed with no dinner,' replied Eric jokingly.

'Fine,' Ariel grumbled.

They both stood up and, holding hands, walked back up the beach towards the castle. It was quite late and there were no servants to be seen. The two of them therefore entered as quietly as possible and didn't speak again till they had reached their room. As he closed the door Eric suddenly turned round and whisked Ariel off her feet.

'Eric!' she giggled as he rather unceremoniously dropped her on the bed. Eric leaned over her, looking into her bright blue eyes which were full of excited expectation. She moved up her head to find his lips but Eric pulled back slightly, just out of her reach. She pouted, disappointed.

'Did you have a good time today?' asked Eric.

'Yes, yes I did,' replied Ariel impatiently, lifting up her head to try and reach his lips but again, he was just out of reach. Eric smirked- he was enjoying this teasing of Ariel, especially as whenever she was frustrated, as she was now, she would do her cute little pout which he found strangely arousing.

'Someone's a little impatient this evening,' said Eric tauntingly.

'Only because you're being boring,' she retorted.

'Oh boring am I?'

'Yes boring.'

'Well we might have change that don't you think?'

'Definitely.'

During this dialouge Eric had slowly leaned downwards and Ariel had gone upwards (for the third time) until they met in the middle, noses almost touching. Eric breathed in deeply, taking in her scent. There was something about it that drove him crazy. He had never met anyone who smelled like her. It was a combination of a salty sea smell and what Eric could only describe as the smell of sex. It was intoxicating. Suddenly he couldn't resist anymore. Cupping the back of her head in his hand he dived in. Both were equally passionate in their kissing, opening their mouths to let their tongues join together. Suddenly Ariel felt Eric bite down slightly on her lip. The short sharp pain was a mix of discomfort and strange pleasure. This aroused Ariel more resulting in her roaming more over Eric's body with her hands.

Eric meanwhile was getting harder and harder by the second. As he ran one hand down Ariel's back his other hand grabbed onto her left breast, massaging, squeezing and plying it. He was beginning to feel a sort of burning sensation which he always got whenever he and Ariel were getting it on. A haze of lust was beginning to descend and he moved his other hand to her right breast, caressing it. Locating her now erect nipple through the fabric, he began to rub circles round it. Ariel gasped a little as Eric pinched her left nipple. The sharp shock of it sent a jarring shot of pleasure through her. She tried to stop a moan from escaping her lips and, for the moment at least, was successful. But she knew as the pleasure grew more intense that it would be harder for her to restrain herself.

Suddenly Eric stopped fondling her breasts and broke off kissing her. He drew back and just sat staring at her for a few seconds. Ariel looked at him puzzled. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm trying to picture exactly what you'll look like naked.'

'Well you can just see…' replied Ariel beginning to undo the back of her dress.

'No,' he said stopping her. 'I'm trying to see how close my mental picture is to what you actually look like.'

There was a short pause.

'Okay Eric that's kind of weird…' said Ariel a little freaked out.

That brought Eric out of whatever strange thoughts he was having.

'Sorry, you're right it is a bit weird isn't it.'

'A little bit. Now let's get this shirt off you.'

Ariel's hands closed around the fabric that was clinging to Eric's now sweaty body. Making him raise his arms, in one swift motion she pulled it off and threw it on the ground. Then, with her forefinger, she slowly traced a pattern down his beautiful, muscular body. She could feel his heart beating rapidly. Just the mere contact with his well-toned frame gave her a excited, tingly feeling. She wanted to rip off his trousers and let him fuck her right there right then. But she knew he'd be more aroused if she went slowly, taunting and teasing him.

With this in mind she put her hands down each one of his legs underneath the fabric of the trousers but was especially careful to avoid actually touching his large manhood. She then withdrew her hands again and wrapped them around the waist band of his trousers, ready to take them off. She then slowly pulled them down leaving Eric only in his boxers from which a huge bulge emanated. By the time she had pushed his trousers down to the ground she was eye level with this bulge. She raised a hand and lightly brushed it with her fingers. Eric let out a groan. This was torture. He was so aroused by her erotic teasing and deliberateness of movement that he couldn't think clearly. He just wanted her to relieve the painful pleasure he was feeling- a feeling which was reaching uncontrollable levels. He was very nearly on the verge of begging her to stroke it, to touch it, to just try and control this burning arousal which he had.

Slowly Ariel pulled down Eric's boxers. It was bigger than she had ever seen it before which she hoped meant her teasing tactic had worked. Ariel took two of her fingers and pinched the tip of his member. He gasped out loud. Then she lightly ran her hand down the length of his shaft.

'Ariel, please,' begged the poor prince.

Ariel decided that it was time to alleviate his pain. She slowly began to rub up and down with her hand.

'Oh God Ariel,' Eric groaned. Although the sexual tension in his body had been removed he had now been filled with a strange desire which ran from head to foot. 'Please Ariel keep going.'

Ariel was enjoying this new found power she had over her lover- it made her feel more aroused herself. She decided to take it to the next level. As she continued to go up and down with her hand she stuck out her tongue and delicately touched the tip of his shaft with it.

'Yes Ariel,' exclaimed the Prince. The wet tip of her tongue just lightly touching his head had just sent a small wave of pleasure through his body. His heart rate quickened. 'Please Ariel, more.'

Ariel obliged taking the whole of the top half of his member in her mouth. Eric let out a shout and grabbed her hair. She then proceeded to go down further on him, taking more and more of his shaft into her mouth until it reached the back of her throat and her gag reflex kicked in.

'Fuck Ariel, you're amazing,' Eric cried out. She began to move her suck up and down his shaft with each movement causing him more pleasure than the last. He could feel his climax coming as his burning feel of desire grew stronger and stronger.

'Ariel...Ariel- I'm gonna cum,' he warned.

Ariel herself was getting hornier by the minute due to the obvious pleasure she was causing Eric. She was beginning to feel wet in her private place and as she deep throated Eric she pushed a hand down there to start to pleasuring herself. As Eric approached his climax and warned her of his impending ejaculation she moved her hands in and out of her vagina at a faster and faster pace until she was moaning onto Eric's cock. Suddenly Eric gave out a cry as his body was wracked with waves of pleasure. As he released his load he felt the burning sensation in him subside to be replaced by a feeling of complete satisfaction.

Ariel, after his hearing his cry of pleasure, braced herself for the incoming payload. She was hit by a tidal wave of seed filling her mouth. It tasted weirdly salty. She swallowed it down wanting to please Eric and continued to rub herself. Eric, after taking a few seconds to recuperate, noticed her activity downstairs. He went behind her and began to undo her dress. When he'd finished he slipped the dress down her shoulders exposing her undergarments. Ariel stopped pleasuring herself for a few seconds so Eric could smoothly slide the dress off her body. This caused her a certain amount of frustration and she felt her body tense up eager to resume its work. Before she could so, however, Eric quickly bent down and laid a small kiss at the top of her slit, right on the clitoris. Then, he slowly began to lick from the bottom to the top with his tongue. Ariel sighed happily- Eric was always better at bringing her to climax than she herself was. Eric began to lick with more frantic pace. Ariel could feel herself becoming warm and sweaty. The familiar feeling of hot desire formed in her lower regions. As their loving became more and more passionate Eric ripped off the annoying undergarments that she was wearing. Up to this point he had been holding her panties up with one finger to allow his tongue access to her sweet hole. Now however, not only could he lick freely but he was also able to insert a finger.

Ariel was beginning to tighten as Eric went faster and faster. She grabbed onto his hair and repeatedly cried out his name. The feelings he was giving her were like no other. She was in pain, a sweet, sweet, sexual pain that was spreading throughout her body like a ripple in a pond. She was beginning to buck up and down. She couldn't control herself. Her passion was beginning to take over all reason as she gave herself up to the ultimate pleasure that she was feeling.

'Eric!' she screamed as she came, her body convulsing with the pleasure of it. Her thighs gripped his head in an iron lock as her orgasm took full possession of her. She was sure there was no else in the world who had felt as much bliss as she had then. Releasing Eric's head from the grip of her thighs he lightly licked up her juices and then crawled up the bed to be face to face with her. He kissed on her nose.

'I love you.'

'I love you two Eric.'

And with that the couple fell asleep- naked as the day they were born, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
